My Special One
by Enchanted15
Summary: After a long line of hurt, she still remembers the man she fell in love with and she is still his special someone. Now six months after they have gone their separate ways he will do anything to get her back.
1. Earned It

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except the girl and Tim .**

Cute little Roman/Naomi fanfic for this loving day. Hope you all enjoy. Song is by The Weeknd called earned it. So heart felt and from soundtrack for 50 shades of grey!

She gave him everything, but he could never do the same. For every city she wasn't there ,he found someone else. He made her feel insecure, self-conscious, like she could never be good enough for him. In the end it made his heart hurt to know he was the cause of it all.

He had broken her, all because he could not be a real man to her. He was so caught up in the fame that he could never make it about her for at least five seconds . He remembered seeing the pained look in her eyes the first time she'd found out about his cheating and she still took him back hoping he'd change.

_She was walking out of the arena when she saw him and a groupie talking when she'd slipped him her number letting her kiss him. "That should be kissing him, but it's not." She thought to herself ._

_"What was that all about?"She asked trying to play it cool. "You know, just another groupie telling me how much she believes in me." Looking at her unconvincing smile he knew she knew what just happened. "Do you still believe in me?" He asked stepping in her way towards their rental car. "I always believe in you Roman, that's the problem." She said in almost a whisper trying to hide her tears. She took him back knowing tomorrow morning he'd walk in the hotel room smelling like cheap perfume and lipstick stains on his shirt and body._

"You make it look like it's magic

Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey"

She still remembers the day she left him she saw the Roman she fell in love with, but it was too late. He begged her not to go with tears in his eyes, telling her that he'd change. Roman knew it was too late, he remembered taking her laptop to check his email after his broke only to find out she was looking for a new place . He went to confront her about it only to see her laying across there bed crying herself to sleep. Crawling into bed with her, he pulled her body to his apologizing for all the hurt and pain he caused only making her cry harder.

"I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it"

A couple weeks after he saw her in such a broken state he came home from the gym to see her sitting on the couch waiting for him. He refused to believe what was happening when he saw her bags packed by her feet.

Naomi sat in their living room waiting for Roman to walk through the door. Watching as the doorknob turned she stood ready to face him. Coming face to face with Roman she forgot everything she wanted to say. "What the hells going on here?" He asked when he saw her packed duffles. Running her fingers through her hair she walked closer to him trying to figure out how to tell him. " Roman...you don't see me anymore. You leave late at night thinking I don't know that you're not really going for a run. You don't love me anymore." She said quickly wiping her tears. "No no no Naomi I love you, you're my everything." He said getting on his knees wrapping his arms around her waist. "Maybe in the beginning but now you don't see me. I used to be convinced it was me, that I wasn't good enough, still am. You broke me Roman when I gave you my all. Every single part of me, but you still cheated and lied right to my face. I can't give you what they can and I'm tired of feeling alone!"She said with more confidence and anger in her voice. Roman's eyes flood with tears as she spoke and he knew she was right. Standing up he would cup her face bringing her into to a kiss. Not just any kiss, it was a kiss that meant something. It was like when they first made love all over again. Pulling away from her Roman would clear his throat so it wouldn't crack when he spoke to her. "I'm so sorry I hurt you and l wish I could take it back. You're the best thing that could ever happen to me and I messed it up. I want you to be happy and you can't do that with me I get it." He brushed past her letting the tears fall freely, throwing a vase into the wall making her flinch. Walking up behind him she placed one last kiss on his cheek. "I love you so much Roman ." With that she was gone.

"You know our love would be tragic

So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind

We live with no lies

Hey, hey

You're my favorite kind of night"

Naomi was in a better place now after still called her every now and then to check up on her. She had settled into her new place and she was getting more involved with work life then love. She still walks past mirrors thinking what was she missing but it wasn't her that was missing something.

"So I love when you call unexpected

Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it"

Reaching her condo Naomi heard her phone ring in her back pocket as she greeted the buildings doorman. "Happy Valentine's Day, darling" he greeted handing her a rose. "Thank you so much Timothy, have a good day." He was such a cute old man. After a second she remembered her phone call she'd yet to answer."Hello" she asked as she checked her mail. "Hello to you too, baby girl." She knew that voice anywhere. Deep, sexy, and filled with charm. "Roman it's been 6 months I think I have everything out of your place by now." She said as she walked onto the elevator." You know how I am, always calling the main women in my life." He said trying to play it cool. "What do you need Roman?" Her patience wearing thin thinking of all the women he had in his life while they were together. "It's Valentine's Day Naomi and I know it's your favorite holiday because you have the biggest heart."

"On that lonely night

You said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush

It made us believe it there was only us

Convinced we were broken inside, inside"

Walking into her place she was in complete awe when she saw a large bouquet of red roses on her countertop along a huge teddy bear that had an "I love you" shirt on with a gift bag filled with her favorite candies. "Happy Valentines Day,beautiful." She heard him chuckle at her gasp over the phone. "Aww Ro you didn't have to do all this." She said in awe looking at it all. "Hey who let you in here?!" She said extremely curious since she's the only one with keys. "Your doorman big Tim had a soft spot for me today." He said playfully. "Well thank you, but you should really save this stuff for that special someone,you know?

"Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it"

"You're always gonna be that special someone Naomi and I'm always gonna love you till the end of time."

"Roman..."

"Naomi this day is about sharing love and you are the closest to my heart." He heard heard her breath hitch on the other line.

"I love you,Naomi " he said

"I love you too, Roman. Goodbye." her eyes getting clouded by the tears. That was the man she fell in love with but she was just too broken to fix.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY LOVES


	2. Good For You

**All mistakes are mine! I hope you like it! **

**This chapter is dedicated to the song Good For You by Selena Gomez ft ASAP Rocky **

Ever since Valentine's Day Naomi did her absolute best to avoid Roman. Since they had broken up Naomi made sure she was dodging him like she would bullets ,but now she had to put in a lot more effort. She was emotionally damaged by him and she just needed to focus on herself now.

Now at work Naomi was unleashing all her energy on the treadmill. She was heading towards her third mile when someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning her head to see it was Cameron smiling really hard for some reason.

Slowing down her treadmill to a walking pace Naomi focused her attention on her friend. "What you smiling so hard for? Your face gonna get stuck like that." Both girls giggled.

"Guess what's happening tonight after the show?" She squealed with a little too much enthusiasm.

"What now?" Naomi wasn't even close to impressed because after every show there was always a party.

"Well tonight I heard everyone working a show tonight is getting a bonus and tonight all of us divas are going out for drinks and maybe you might see someone..." Before Cameron could finish her sentence Naomi cut her off.

"For the billionth time I don't want to be in a relationship at the moment and I'm not in a party mood Cam so I'll just pass." Naomi explained starting up the treadmill again.

"Nay it's time you get back out there and you and Roman.." Before she could finish Naomi snapped and completely stopped the machine.

"You couldn't possibly understand the first thing about me and Roman's relationship so don't you dare act like you do and just back off I said no and that's it!" Before Cameron could apologize Naomi took off heading back to get ready for the show.

Soon as Naomi got to her locker room she had to take a seat and clear her mind. She felt bad about how she snapped at Cameron but she was so overbearing at times. Sometime during her train of thought she heard a knock on her dressing room door before someone came in, it was Nikki Bella.

"Hey Nay,the seamstress said she could check out your gear now, we have a meeting in twenty minutes and I would suggest you bring your own makeup to the chair,they're running low tonight till the new makeup comes in for Raw in couple days." Nikki said leaning against the door frame.

"Cam told me what happened..Wanna talk about it?" Nikki sighed getting ready to talk but before she could Naomi grabbed her gear, phone, and water bottle walking out the dressing room leaving Nikki slightly amused. "Or not!" Nikki said closing the dressing room door behind her.

...

Grey eyes watched on as a certain chocolate skinned beauty walked through the arena with stuff in her hands. She was on the move and he had been willing to speak to her since after her called her on Valentine's Day. Getting off the crate he was sitting on Roman purposely stood in her way hoping she would look up at him but she just crashed dropping everything in her grasp.

"Shit."

Naomi POV

Why couldn't everyone see I was ok by myself? I had other things to worry about then getting laid. I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Roman, but enough of him I needed to worry about my cookie hanging out in this gear. Before I could take another step I crashed into something that felt like a hard solid building before I dropped everything.

"Shit." I cursed to myself before looking into those charming grey eyes. Stooping down to help me, I felt his eyes burning a hole into me. Handing me the rest of my gear and water I prayed he would let me walk off with a thank you,but that wasn't the case.

"Naomi can I please talk to you?" His voice made my knees buckle but I couldn't let that happen anymore. "Roman, unless it's about work right now then no. I got somewhere to be and so do you." I tried to walk past him but he purposely stepped in my way and I gave up.

"Fine Roman, what's up?" I said as I dropped my gear off to the seamstress so she could fix it. Walking to the meeting, clearly we were the first ones there because the room was empty and filled with chairs." I wanna know how you've been and I've been beating myself up cause.."

"Roman if you're bringing up us, I'm going to be honest with you and tell you I'm not emotionally ready for this. And don't you dare try to use me to clear your guilty conscience."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me as if I had to heads.

"You broke me Roman and I'm still broken. No one can fix me, I'm just some emotional wreck. I have a lot on my plate right now and adding you to it will just make it to heavy for me to carry." I sighed as I almost allowed tears but quickly covered it.

"Nay, I wish I could take it back but..." Before he could finish all the supstars, divas, and talent managers poured into the room. "This ain't over, Nay." I just focused on the front of the room. I don't have it in me.

When the meeting was over we all received our bonus and began to head out. I saw Roman talking with Seth, Dean, Jimmy, and Jey before looking at me and it only made me walk faster. Within no time he caught up with me as we stood outside the locker rooms.

"Look I may not be able to make up for everything I put you through but I'm damn sure gonna try." Pecking my lips I quickly covered my mouth trying to process what just happened and all he could do was smirk at me. Feeling the tingle on my lips I took a couple steps back from Roman needing some space between us.

"That can NEVER happen again, we broke up months ago Roman. Do not act like out break up was just some misunderstanding, you cheated on me! More than once and I stayed because I was so fucking stupid but I'm done! I will never let a man hurt me the way you did." Saying that to Roman really took a weight off my chest. If I've learned anything over the past six months it's that you can't be nice to everyone because they'll just walk all over you and treat you like shit. Just looking at the expression on his face let me know I got through to him. Feeling my eyes cloud with tears I left Roman standing there speechless.

"Naomi, I promise you I will find a way to make it right. I just want you to be happy." Was all I heard from the Samoan before I walked into my locker room. Leaning against the door frame I had to think of my happiest days where I felt my best with him but those were also some the days I felt my worse. Stripping out of my workout clothes I took probably one of the hottest showers ever to clear my head but it only brought back memories...

Taking a steaming hot shower Naomi had been exhausted. All she did was fight with Roman about his flirtatious ways and how he made her look like a fool at dinner tonight. They were at a sports bar watching a game with friends when the bottle blonde bleached up waitress pushed up on Roman and he did not turn away from it. He took it all in and while he was at, accepted her number. She was tired of feeling like she wasn't good enough for him. So caught up in her thoughts she was startled when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her waist.

"_I'm sorry baby girl.." Roman groaned peppering her neck with kisses. "Stop being mad at me...please."_

_"Roman you're clearly not satisfied with me, sooner or later I'm not going to put up with your shit anymore." Naomi said in almost whisper turning to face him._

_"You're not going to leave me." He whispered in her ear as shivers went down her spine._

_"Clearly I'm not good of for you so why not. I want to give myself to someone who really wants me ..." Was all Naomi got out before Roman picked her up slamming her into the shower wall lacing her legs around him. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME!" He roared at her, he was giving her this intense stare and before she knew what was happening he was all over her._

_"Roman...put me...down..ahh." Naomi moaned out as he attacked her luscious tits. Sucking as hard as he could swirling his tongue around the nipple before giving the same treatment to the other. Looking up at Naomi, he saw her in complete ecstasy. She was wet and as much as she tried she couldn't deny him._

_"Roman please...enough." Naomi knew she set him off and he was giving her something to want. Samoan men were so territorial._

_"No, you're mine." She was putty in his hands now. Aligning his hard dick at her wet fat pussy, Naomi grabbed onto the sexy Adonis even tighter before he showed her who he belonged to. _

_"You love daddy's dick?" He growled at her, bouncing her on his dick hitting all her sweet spots. Roman wasn't holding back either, he loved the way she felt so tight around him. He knew she would never deny him went she was wrapped around him._

_"I love daddy's dick...fuck Ro!" She squealed as he pounded into her, showing her who he belonged to. "I love your big cock baby!" He loved hearing her stroke his ego...literally. She was going to come any second and he was right behind her. _

_"I love you so much, Nay" As Roman felt his balls tighten he began to drive himself deeper into her tight wet core allowing her to cum with himself right behind her. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear. Naomi was thankful the steam from the shower covered her tears._

_"Don't leave me, baby girl." He whispered burying his face in her neck. Her response wasn't the one he wanted to hear. _

_" I love you to the moon and back Ro ,but I can't wait for you to change forever." Getting out of his grasp on shaky legs Naomi washed her body off once more and left Roman by himself. Little did he know the their relationship was coming to an end and soon._

Naomi was brought out of memory lane when the guys did their traditional locker room banging letting all the girls know who took a billion years to get ready it was almost showtime. After washing off her workout Naomi stepped out the shower and looked herself in the mirror. She was so close to getting her life back on track and she wasn't going allow him to ruin it.

After the show Naomi grabbed all her things and got ready to head out so she could catch her red-eye flight back to Florida and be on time so a car service could take her home. Before Naomi left she found herself walking towards the male locker rooms for answers. Standing outside the door Naomi was grateful that at house shows you get your own locker room because she couldn't talk to him with they guys around. Before Naomi was able to knock the door swung open and all former shield members looked at her with smirks on their faces except for one.

"What's up Naomi?" Dean said greeting her with a smile and hug knowing the two former lovers needed their space. "Man I'll meet you at the car." He said watching as the two had a stare down. Beginning to walk down the hall Dean noticed Seth wasn't walking with him.

"Seth let's go man, that ain't got nothing to do with you...AT ALL." Dean was gesturing to Naomi and Roman.

"But I thought we were gonna talk." Seth was talking as if he was in their relationship too, but only got a smack upside the head making Naomi and Dean smirk.

"Fine be that way." He playfully glared at Roman. Seth and Dean began to walk down the hall to the parking lot talking about god knows what.

The tension between Naomi was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "When we get to the hotel tonight we could talk over drinks." Roman offered but Naomi denied him.

" I have a red-eye flight in a few hours back to Florida and a car service picking me up when I get there, I can't." Naomi said looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"I thought everyone was flying home tomorrow." Roman grinned at her. He thought she was full of shit for lying to him but he immediately took it back after hearing why.

"I know I just want to check on my mom, you know how she can be." Feeling like a complete idiot Roman gave her an understanding look before gesturing for them to head out the door. Walking Naomi to her car in a comfortable silence Roman helped her load her stuff in the car. He was being the sweetest person and she appreciated that.

"So what did you want to talk about,Nay?" Trying his best not take her against the car Roman's voice cracked a little bit. She had on a short white bandage dress with black leather jacket over it and a pair of black platform heels that in Romans mind screamed "fuck me".

"I just wanted to ask you after so long...why wasn't I good enough for you?" Roman felt his heart breaking and shattering into a billion pieces hearing her question but he just chuckled.

"Baby girl it was never you that wasn't good enough for me, I wasn't good enough for you. I was so fucking cocky thinking I could have it all. I remember when you left me I tried to think I didn't need you, I was wrong. Your the one that stuck by my side through it all and I took you for granted."

When Roman saw her eyes get clouded with tears he immediately embraced her in a tight hug whispering to her how sorry he was. When she pulled back and looked into his eyes she saw his regret but she couldn't go back to him again.

"Goodnight Roman." Giving him a kiss goodnight on the cheek Naomi climbed into the truck and pulled out the parking lot leaving Roman to his thoughts. She promised herself she would never go back but she was wrong.

**I was shedding tears writing this chapter. What do you guys guys think of Roman's approach on Naomi?What do you guys think of Naomi blocking out Roman? Also what do you think is up with Naomi's mom?**


	3. Pretend

**The song is Pretend by Tinashe ft ASAP Rocky**

_A love that never ends__  
__You_

_Yeah, it's almost like__  
__Can't nobody do it quite right__  
__Like I do it, right?__  
__Give it to you how you __**live**_

**9:07 am**

Hearing the constant ringing of my cellphone I just wanted to kill the person on the line. Lifting my head out of my pile of pillows on my bed, looking around my pitch black bedroom. Searching my room for my phone I was relieved to see the brightness from the screen showing me where it was, but what I wasn't happy about was seeing who was calling...it was Roman. When I answered the phone I had no intention of being on the phone for more than a minute.

"What?" I growled onto the other line hearing him chuckle.

"Well good morning to you too, gorgeous." I was just so exhausted and jet lagged. I wasn't trying to be rude I just can't deal with him this early in the morning.

"Sorry Ro, good morning." Getting up with the phone pressed to my ear, I pulled open my heavy black and grayish curtains letting sunlight into my room.

"That's better." Letting out a sigh I got comfortable in my bed again listening to this smart ass.

"What do you need Ro?" I was just so tired and wanted to go back to sleep. "Well I wanted to stop by on my way home and check on you." I immediately denied him but clearly he was up for a fight.

"Why not?!" His replies were quick like they were planned. This man could be so frustrating at times it hurt.

"I don't want you here and around me anytime soon unless we're at work. I need to get over you Ro because I don't want to be with you or someone like you ever again." If I learned one thing it was that you had to be honest and straight forward to get your point across.

"You know what Nay, your a real bitch! You always want to do everything yourself and pretty stupid how you push everyone away thinking you're fine by yourself but here's the reality, you need me just like I need you!" Ugh he is being such a dick right now. I remember when he would drunkenly call me after we broke up talking about how he missed me and it was a mistake and soon as I denied him he would call me all these names to make me feel bad.

"Roman I'm over it because we're done and there is no fixing it. I'm ready to get my life back together and only worry about me." I needed him to know that what he did was unforgivable and that I gave him multiple unnecessary opportunities to make it right before we crumbled but he chose not to so fuck him.

_**Can**__ we pretend__  
__That everything is like yesterday?__  
__What if I just wanna feel you touching me?__  
__Ain't nobody perfect__  
__So if you take a while I'll make it worth it__  
__I wanna pretend__  
__Let's pretend that we 'bout to break up__  
__To catch the feelings that I want we make up__  
__Legs up, suicide, north side__  
__We never count points when we court side_

_**Night after break up**_

_It hadn't even been twenty four hours before Roman was on the run looking for Naomi. He couldn't believe she just up and left him. He spent the day driving around Tampa looking for Naomi and was flipping out. He thought after she had left she was trying to give him a wake up call and it was just a joke but it was all real._

_Instead of driving back home, Roman drove to Dean's place hoping to see Renee but there was no had grown extremely close to her when her and Roman started dating. _

_Sulking into the bar into a dark booth Roman drunk as much as possible in a short period of time. Calling Naomi for the billionth time he felt victorious when she answered._

_"Roman, please stop calling me! It's hard for me as it is for you just STOP! Please!" He heard her sobs over the phone but only worried for himself. "When are you coming home Naomi? I learned my lesson baby, just please come home. I promise you I can make it all better." He said as soft as possible trying sweet talking her._

_He was such a idiot! "Ro that's not my home anymore and I'm not coming back! I need you to stay the hell away from me!" She tried to sound so brave but she still had that little bit of anxiousness telling her he would come to her._

_"You BITCH! YOU STUPID BITCH!" He snarled into the phone sounding evil and nasty as ever. "You need me,I'm Roman FUCKING Reigns and I get what I want ."_

_"Not this time Roman, I'm really sorry, we should've never been anything because now I'm starting to regret it all." Hearing her voice choke out sobs once more before the line went dead, Roman chucked his phone at the wall hearing it shatter._

**_Back to present..._**

_Let's pretend I ain't your friend__  
__So we can get it on again__  
__Let's pretend we never met__  
__A good excuse to play forget__  
__Let's pretend you never lied__  
__So I can give it up all night__  
__Swallow my pride and learn to forgive__  
__When I'm looking for love I pretend it's you_

_A love that never ends__  
__I pretend it's you__  
__That I'm in love with_

"You know what Naomi? How many times do I need to apologize?! I know I fucked up but..."That's the last I heard from him before I hung up on him. Hearing him call several more times I simply just put my phone under my pillow and went to get ready because I had several appointments today.

...

After Naomi walked out of her last appointment of the day she felt relief flow through her system. She had doctor, nail, and dentist appointment in the morning and now she had finally finished up in the hair salon with a Brazilian blow out and trim with some new extensions. Now her main task was going to see her parents. Naomi loved her mother more than anything on the planet but just seeing her pain caused her pain.

Her mom has been fighting breast cancer for the longest time since she was a teenager and it hurt her so badly that her mom was in pain but she made Naomi feel even stronger showing her that you can fight through anything and be there for her family.

Pulling into her moms driveway, Naomi climbed out of her truck and grabbed the white roses she had bought for her mom.

_If we pretend that I'm happy when I'm really not__  
__Pretend that I give you everything I got__  
__Pretend that I'm there when I ain't there__  
__Pretend that I care __**when**__ I don't care__  
__Once upon a time I did__  
__Now I admit that I was fucking with a kid__  
__Now I pretend that everything's straight__  
__When everything ain't just covered up like paint_

Naomi POV

I don't know why I was so damn nervous to see her but I was. I always get nervous coming to see her and to me it only matters that we spend as much time together. As I approached the door I seen majority of the lights were on so she was probably cleaning or cooking .Letting myself in I greeted her part time care taker I hired just because with my dad working just felt comfortable knowing someone was here with them for anything.

Walking through the house I smelled the most amazing thing ever. There was nothing better then a home cooked meal to me. When your basically on the road twenty four/seven takeout is your new bestie. I heard laughter when I walked into the kitchen but when I saw who it was coming from I wanted to die. Roman?! Why is Roman here? He was cooking alongside my mom as my dad had his head in his news paper sitting at the breakfast nook.

"Hey you guys." Alerting everyone I was here I ignored Roman and the stare he had on me. Walking up to my dad I gave him the biggest hug I could cause I missed him so much. "Hey daddy, are you ?" He just nodded and ask me how was work and I gave him the same exact answer every time.

"Well you know w..."but he cut me off this time and hopped to the good stuff.

"Work is work I get it, I know and God is fair so what is going on with you and Roman?"

"Well what do you think is going on with me and Roman?"

"I THINK Mr. Reigns is trying to earn back into the good graces of a certain little lady, I almost didn't let him in. Sweetheart it's up to you who you spend time with but let me be clear when I tell you nothing will make happy if you can't forgive." Putting his mind back on his newspaper I instantly heard my mom scold me for not greeting her and Roman..Not like he deserved one.

_Let's pretend it's my first time__  
__So you can really blow my mind__  
__Let's pretend we never met__  
__A good excuse to play forget__  
__Let's pretend you never lied__  
__So I can give it up all night__  
__Swallow my pride and learn to forgive__  
__When I'm looking for love I pretend it's you_

"Sorry ma, me and dad were just catching up but I missed you so much mom." I said as I approached the countertop putting her roses on display. "Mom I got these for you today while I was out."

"Aww thanks baby, They're wonderful! Come help us finish up." She continue to gush to Roman about how it was a family secret. Stripping off my leather jacket I put it neatly on the chair, put my hair in a ponytail, and walked over to them to see what they were working on.

"That smells so good..." It had been one of my many childhood favorites, Cajun chicken pasta. I was so stuck on him being here like who wouldn't. I specifically told my mom after the break up I was done with him and yet he's in my parents kitchen cooking dinner like shits Gucci with us and we're all cool.

"Alright mama, you guys are almost done with that so I'll start the garlic bread."

"Oh ok Roman sweetie, do you mind helping her out there? I can handle it from here." This was a complete set up. I know it everyone's acting normal like nothing's wrong but you know what? I'm not going to play along.

Grabbing the loaf of fresh bread and knife I looked out of the corner of my eyes as Roman stood next to me watching her movements. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help? Might as well make your stalking worth it."

I muttered under my breath so only he can here. As I began cutting Roman moved his hand out to touch me so I cut down on the cutting board enough to send him a signal not to.

"I would like it if you showed me some respect Naomi. I'm not the bottom of your shoe." He hissed at me coming closer. "What do you want me to do chef?" He said a little louder with a smile for my parents.

"You need Garlic powder, dried parsley, and butter. The butter is in the fridge and the rest is in the cabinet." I said directing him.

Naomi watched as Roman precisely spread the garlic butter over the bread and put it in the oven. She missed the days when they were happy and prepared dinners at his parents home.

...

I was nervous around him still." This was going to be a long night. Throughout the whole dinner I had to sit next to Roman I felt even more of my old feelings surface and just lost it. I just felt so cornered and uncomfortable about like this was all a trap. A few times under the table he tried to hold my hand or rest his hand on my thigh but I shrugged him off.

After dinner my parents went to the living room to watch their soap operas and I on the other hand was staying quiet to Roman as he helped me clean up. I just couldn't understand why he couldn't respect me or my choices.

Roman POV

I couldn't be more pissed off with Naomi! I have never met someone so stubborn in my life. Following behind her into the kitchen I leaned against the counter top watching as she began to clean up. What hurt the most was that throughout this entire night she tried to ignore me and if I didn't say anything to her she would have never said a syllable to me.

"I can finish up if you wa..." Before I could finish she completely lost it and went off on me.

"No Roman! You keep pushing me and pushing me, just stop. You call, you text, God dammit you even fax! I just want to be alone by myself. You keep and kept saying you love me but be honest Ro, YOU DONT KNOW SHIT ABOUT LOVE!"

Listening to every word was like cold ice water being thrown on my heart. She just went on and on about how she doesn't want me but the look in her eyes as tears spilled told me different. I just wish she could understand it from my side of it that I'm trying.

"Roman im gonna be straight forward and tell you I don't want to be with you again. You betrayed me and didn't give a damn about my trust. You flirted with girls right in front of me and didn't give a shit. I want someone who can love me the way I love them or more. You can try as hard as you want but I'm telling you now that we both need to move on."

I just wish I could take it all back and be a better man to her but I can't. I made my bed and now I have to lay in it.

"I'm sorry!" Watching as she finished up what she was doing Naomi grabbed her jacket and keys getting ready to head out the door.

_A love that never ends__  
__I pretend it's you__  
__That I'm in love with_

_[A$AP Rocky:]__  
__To never fool around with you was my best deed__  
__Stand up, got a heart up on my left sleeve__  
__When I could find another lover by the next week__  
__Besties turn to ex-ies from a pet tease__  
__Fuck what these other niggas on, I came to flaunt__  
__What's that A$AP, little Saint Laurent?__  
__Probably what you're thinking 'bout, the commas in my bank account__  
__Pretty bitches bring 'em out, jiggy nigga in the house__  
__When I caught her dancing by the couch__  
__With her little booty hanging out__  
__Her blouse sticking something in her stomach__  
__Got her screaming out, "I'm coming," fronting like you really want it__  
__Still my nigga though_

"Sorry can't heal a broken heart. You say sorry when you accidentally knock someone over not when you destroy somebody Roman."For the first time I actually heard Naomi. I wasn't just thinking about how I felt anymore it was as if I was in her shoes. Listening to how she was on the verge of crying I felt very like it was really all over for us now and that it was a waste. I just want to start over!

"Ok."

Walking with her we both bid her parents goodbye and head outside to our respectable cars in silence. Walking with her to her car I gave her a kiss on her forehead that I know she reluctantly took and let her climb in. Before I close the door she stopped me.

"Roman how would you feel if while we were together or even now if I slept with someone else or had feelings for another man?"

"I would kill that motherfucker. You know I wouldn't let that happen." I said with a small sad smile because I know she knows better.

"You don't own me, Roman." She was so smug about it but we both knew how dominant I was.

"We'll see, goodnight beautiful." I shut her car door and began to make my way to my own. She was going to be the death of me.

_You__  
__A love that never ends__  
__I pretend it's you__  
__That I'm in love with_

_Can we pretend?__  
__Can we pretend?__  
__Can we pretend?_

**Thoughts? I really hope you guys like this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**


	4. Leave you Alone

Song for this chapter: Leave you alone- Young Jeezy ft Ne-Yo

She said, she said, you ain't no good, no good

But you feel so good, she said, she said, what if I could?

But I gotta leave you alone, ah

She said I gotta leave you alone

I, she said, I know you bad, but I want you bad

She said, she said, makes me so sad

That I gotta leave you alone

She said, I gotta leave you alone, look, look, look

...

The next morning for Naomi consisted of laying in bed watching television and doing a little bit of retail therapy. Her mind, heart ,and soul was still stuck on Roman and she didn't know what to do. It was like when they were together he didn't want her but now that they're not he wants to lock her up in his house and keep her to himself. Soon as she came home from her parents house last night she guzzled down and one of her favorite bottles of wine while watching Scandal on Netflix.

Finally deciding to get out of bed Naomi decided it would be best for her to get some exercise. No matter how fit she was she couldn't imagine how big she looked. Checking her self out in her full body mirror she filled her mind with negative comments about herself.

_No wonder Roman cheated on me so many times._

_Oh my gosh,how long have my thighs been this big?_

_I need to drop a few pounds._

Poking and and pulling at parts of her body that she felt were flawed she was about to have a mental breakdown. No wonder Roman treated her the way he did. Standing in the mirror in just her shorts and sports bra Naomi never felt so ugly in her life. Slipping on a tshirt with some socks and running sneakers, Naomi walked out of her Condo making her way downstairs to the lobby. Quickly giving a hello to Timothy she began to run and make her way to her favorite park to run at because of how big it was and the hills really worked you out.

...

Running up probably one of the biggest hills the park had Naomi continued to keep her pace as she ran until she bumped in to a solid figure.

"Ow, shit that hurt." Naomi mumbled as the stranger helped her up. "Oh I'm so sorry miss are you alright?" Looking up at the stranger Naomi immediately got lost in his eyes that were light blue and she could've sworn twinkled. Seeing her lips move Naomi realized he was talking to her but she was so caught up in her own thoughts. "I'm sorry what'd you say?"

"I said are you okay?" He was probably one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen next to Roman but she would never admit that to him. This boy was so fine. "Yeah I'm good I was running and wasn't paying attention." She laughed a little embarrassed.

"No it's fine I can be a clumsy doof myself sometimes. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. Hey my name is Levi, and you are?"

"I'm Naomi, nice to meet you." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Babe whose this?" Turning to the side Naomi was looking at one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen. She had everything a woman could ask for. Everything Roman could ask for.

"Babe this is Naomi, we just met. She accidentally bumped into me while running. Naomi this is my girlfriend ,Avery." Levi said causing his girlfriend to smile.

"Oh my god you're Naomi from WWE,I'm such a huge fan. Sorry you had to run into my big headed boyfriend he could be a real clutz at times." She giggled.

"It's fine, Look I'm sorry for bumping into you I should get going though. It was nice to meet you both." Naomi quickly started feeling embarrassed about being out in the open with the way she looked. That girl was beautiful and had a banging body but she got stuck with a big ass and hips.

Running towards her building she felt the sudden need to hide and cry. She had become so self conscious she didn't know what to do. Saying a quick hello to Timothy then checking her mail the ride in the elevator was very silent as Naomi got to her floor.

Soon as Naomi entered her condo she was alarmed. As she heard footsteps walking around grabbing a baseball bat from the coat closet Naomi made her way towards her bedroom only to find Roman standing in her bedroom.

"Roman what the hell are you doing here?! I could've hurt you I thought you were some type of intruder!" Turning to look at her Roman shot daggers at her making her feel uncomfortable.

"You have some fucking nerve! It's almost three o'clock in the after noon and I've been calling you all day! You don't know how to answer the goddamn phone?!" Looking around her bedroom Naomi placed the bat in the corner before climbing over her bed to see 26 missed calls, 24 text messages, and 13 voicemails from Roman. Then there was 8 missed calls from Cameron along with 4 texts.

Along with various other texts and phone calls.

"Shit sorry I went for a run and left my phone here. What did you need anyway?" Naomi asked Roman not even wanting to know how he got in here.

...

Roman's Pov

Watching as Naomi climbed over her bed like a predator stalking its prey I could only think about the many many times I had taken her in that position. Swallowing hard to gain composure of the bulge in my pants I waited for her to give me an answer.

"Shit sorry I went for a run and left my phone here. What did you need anyway?" She asked playing with the hem of her shirt. She looked different today almost really upset because she was be a little too nice to me at the moment.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked walking out the bedroom. I atleast expected her to kick me out.

"Yeah sure anything you got is fine." Studying her movements I continued to watch her pull her shirt down and fold her hands over her chest when she finished pouring me my drink.

" what's wrong with you today? Cat got your tongue?" I joked with her to break the ice. Why was my baby looking so sad? Did somebody hurt her?

" I just...I feel..you know what never mind just go please." Quickly walking to her bedroom and shut the door. Did I say something wrong? Sitting in my same spot for about fifteen minutes I had no clue what I was supposed to do.

"Naomi are you okay? "I asked knocking on her door a few times. I heard small muffled cries and little "yeah" that told me she was not fine.

"Hey Naomi, baby I'm coming in alright?" Opening her bedroom door I watched as Naomi quickly grabbed her robe to cover herself up as she stood in only her underwear. She was standing there as steam came off her body from coming out the shower.

"I said you could go." She said in almost a whisper wiping her tears away. Climbing in to her bed I caught a slight peak of her lace covered treasure that led me to let out a slight groan. Approaching her bed I could smell of the Coconut passion body wash she always used.

"What's wrong? Who hurt you baby? Was it something I said?" I continued to ramble as she only payed attention to her tv that wasn't even on?

"Why do you even care?" She snapped at me making me a little shocked that she thought so low of my feelings for her.

"I care because I actually have a heart and I love you. Am I not supposed too?" She just scoffed at me and wiped more tears away.

"I wished you cared and showed me this much attention when we were together." She mumbled enough so I could here it.

"You know what I'm leaving cause clearly you're not ready to talk." I said before turning to leave but soon as I reached for the door

Knob I heard one of the most absurd questions ever leave her mouth.

"Did you not like my body? Did you think I was too big? Is that why you use to cheat on me?" I couldn't believe it. She was crying because of me?! I'm the dick who hurt her!Because I was such an unappreciative asshole. Making my way back over to her bed I was able to make it my business to show her how beautiful she was. Pulling her to stand up and look in the mirror I wanted to show her how I felt about her.

"Roman what are you doing I've seen my body before please don't remind me again." But I wasn't taking no for an answer. Standing behind her as we looked in the mirror at each other I wanted her to see what I see. Opening up her silk robe I let it slide down her arms just as she was about to cover herself up I made her stop.

"Baby look at how beautiful you are right now. Starting with your face, you have the most beautiful eyes, your skin glows with perfection, and your lips are so pink and plump always ready to be kissed." I said to her as I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Sliding my hands down she shoulders onto her naked chest I gently grabbed a hold onto her ample chest that felt like little pillows. "Now these girls right here can give a man a run for his money. They're the perfect size and I love everything about them." I said above a whisper trying to resist the urge to suck on them and leave little love marks. The erection I had right now was dangerous in these grey sweat pants and I know she could feel it pressing against her but she was letting my words sink into her mind.

Sliding my hands down to her toned stomach and hips I gave it light squeeze just remembering how good it felt to hold her.

"These hips right here could make any man drool. They're all nice and wide just ready to carry life your stomach is all nice and toned what more could a man ask for?" Turning her to the side I made her look down at her ass and thighs. My breathing was now labored because I didn't want to lose control.

"You don't know how many times I use to squeeze your ass when you slept. It's nice and big just waiting to get all of its attention. I thank your mother everyday." She giggled and that's what I wanted to see. "And lastly I love you're legs and I love the feeling of them being wrapped around me because I know it makes you feel safe." At this post my hands had been roaming her body freely and she was biting down on her lip holding in a moan.

"A man could never get enough of you Naomi don't ever think any less." I saw a glint of sadness hit her eyes when I said those words and watched as she quickly put her robe back on.

"You did and you were supposed to love me. Just please go." She began crying again. I watched as she climbed back in bed staring down at her toes. I was getting ready to just give her space when I thought I could show her better than I can tell her. Taking long strides over to her her bed I grabbed her tiny hand in my big one pressing it against my sweatpants showing her what she did to me. "I broke you now I'm going to fix you."

Naomi Pov

Everything he said made me feel good but that last sentence threw me back off. As my hand felt his package I had to bite back a moan from escaping my lips. No more than two seconds later I felt Roman on top of me. How could I let this happen? But I didn't want it to stop either.

Roman's Pov

I kissed and sucked every part on her breast, stomach and boy did I miss sucking on those lips. Kissing down her happy trail ready to eat my cookie I felt a slight tug in my hair please tell me this was not a dream.

Naomi Pov

Feeling Roman's mouth all over me I had to atleast try to stop him. "Roman no!" I squealed backing up but he held me in place. Soon I felt his tongue on my lace covered crotch I knew I was going to lose this battle. "Roman please stop!" I cried out as he slid my panties off. Latching onto my clit immediately he began to suck on my pussy as if he hadn't eaten in months. "Oh my god!" I felt one of his big fingers enter him fuck me with his fingers only made me cry out even more. "Oh shit! Roman please, enough!" Pulling roughly on his hair I tried to break his hold but he just sucked and licked even more hungry than before if it was possible. My body hasn't came since our last time together and I felt like I was in overdrive. "Roman no! I can't just stop it please! Oh my god!" I squealed as I found my release. What just happened?!

Roman pov

Oh shit she tasted so damn good. I wish I could do this all day. Hearing her beg for me stop only made my body want more. It needed more, I needed to taste her cum again. It was probably one of the best things in the world. This girl was everything I wanted. Sucking harder till I felt her grab the back of my head again I slurped, licked and cleaned everything she gave me till I was done.

No ones Pov

Feeling Roman begin to ease up Naomi couldn't believe what had just happened. She told him no but he still continued but she liked it. Looking down at his now slightly cum covered chin she didn't know what to say. Wiping off his chin with his finger he eagerly sucked it off his finger. She tried to muster up words but she got nothing. "Never talk about yourself like that again. You're beautiful and you mean everything to me. I know sorry doesn't fix anything but I'm going to tell you again, I love you alright." Giving her a passionate kiss that she tried to back away from but he held her still. "I gotta go but I'll check on you later alright. Make sure you lock the door that's how I got in today."

Getting up to walk him out Naomi was slightly taken back by the hungry beast in front of her. "I'll walk you out." She said barely above a whisper with Roman behind her as she walks him to the door. Ready to turn the knob Naomi was felt her self being lifted in the air and pressed against the door with her legs wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry baby I know you said no in there but I couldn't help myself." Referring to what just took place in the bedroom she couldn't hold his gaze anymore so she looked down at the non existent space between their bodies but he wasn't having it. "Look at me baby." He pleaded with her and she listened. " You're mine and I love you." He said one last time before placing her naked robe covered body on the floor. Soon as her toes touched the cold wooden floor she opened the door for him and tightened her robe. Standing there she couldn't meet his hard gaze again so he kissed her one last time before walking out. After shutting the door Naomi slid down the door letting her tears fall because the man who broke her into a million pieces just made it known that he was back in her life and most likely for good if he had something to do with it.

...

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&amp;R and tell me what you think. Sorry it's been forever.

All mistakes are mine


	5. I Don't Belong To You

**Okay you guys I just wanted to warn you and let you know this story is not gonna be all hearts and rainbows. Like I'm really about to dance on y'all hearts as the chapters progress but anyways enjoy, I love you all! All mistakes are mine! The song for this chapter is I Don't Belong to You by Keke always has me in my feelings!**

Tired. Heart Broken. Confused. That's how Naomi felt. Just when she thought she would probably start to move on with her life here came in Roman changing things. She didn't understand him at all. She felt like he always wanted something from her and she couldn't give it to him. He just couldn't understand what he wanted so till then she would just try to hide from him or avoid him because she wasn't trusting her emotions to guide her at this point. She loved him yet she hated him at the same time and wanted to move on to someone who could treat her right but there he is trying to do the same thing.

The next day after their session she would have to lay down some rules for Roman and tell him how she was feeling. Roman was never a feelings type of person. He never took into consideration how much she was hurting when he did what he did. He was a "don't worry about it I can fix it later." Type of person and that hurt her. When they were together and still to this day Naomi always down plays her feelings around Roman knowing he would just call her dramatic but today she was gonna let him have sat still in her living room as she waited and dreaded for the moment to come.

Hearing three quick knocks on her door she sat there and thought if should open it or not. What would come out of it? A fight? An Argument? Losing someone close to her heart forever? She didn't know but she was scared to confront it. She hated confrontation it made her feel vulnerable. She hated showing people how she truly felt. That's why her mom thought they were so perfect together. If only her mom knew the real truth behind their breakup...oh she would cook his ass up and serve him to the alligators. When Naomi and Roman broke up she told her mother that they had grown apart and needed space so it wasn't a complete lie.

Her heart felt tight in her chest but this needed to be done. Gaining the courage to walk to her front door she stood there for atleast ten minutes hearing his continuous knocks for her to open the door and asking her if she was okay. Oh she will be... This will be her first steps to recovery. Slowly opening the door she stood aside allowing him to come in.

Now Sitting across from him on the couch she felt the sorrow in her heart. Yet behind it all she felt anger, stupidity, and loneliness for her and him. "What's going on Nay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Roman said staring carefully at Naomi trying to figure out what was going on with her. Roman studied Naomi carefully, her hair was in a long messy braid and her face had seemed swollen as if she had been crying. His eyes traveled along her body seeing how she wore a big oversized Nike hoodie, with her gray soffe shorts and her short brown ugg boots.

"I just had to tell you that we, you, me, this is done and we need to go our separate ways. Roman I've known you and loved you for so long it's crazy but I can't keep putting myself in these situations. It's like I should've seen it coming but what I'm trying to say is I want nothing to do with you. We can be professional at work but outside of that I don't want anything to do with you." By the time Naomi her lips were trembling. This was her trying to get rid of the man who's held her heart for almost four years. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Naomi what about yesterday?what the fuck?! Did that mean anything for us?" She shook her head careful not to let out a sob. Finally finding her voice and looking him in the eyes if she was gonna talk to him one last time, she had to tell him how she felt. "I told you NO! But Roman always had to have his way though right?! Let me tell you something you asshole! Do you know how much damage you've caused? I ask myself all the time why wasn't I enough for you? Was I that bad of a girlfriend? I would've done anything for you!"

Naomi was now full out balling her out in front of this man who had no type of emotion on his face, he could only listen to her, it was the guilt dwelling on his mind.

"I sit there and I talk to Dean.." That sparked Roman's attention so more immediately. "I listened to him tell me how I could do better and how I could find someone ready to be committed like I was. He and Renee were the ones to tell me that leaving you was the best decision I could have ever made throughout our entire relationship. I love you Roman, I'm still in love with you but you're a poison to me and your killing me."

At this point Roman didn't know what to say but it was all good he didn't have to say anything.. Just listen. Standing up from the couch he made his way towards her small frame who began backing herself into the nearest wall to make space between them. As he came closer she tried to read his expression but it wasn't enough. Closing the space between then Roman grabbed her by the face making him look her in the eyes.

"I've apologized, pleaded and begged so many times and I'll continue to do it because I'm in love with you." That isn't what she wanted to here. She wanted him to say ok and let her be, but Roman never went out without a fight.

"I've hurt you so bad beyond repair and I'll never understand your pain but I want to take it away because you never deserved any of it. I will spend the rest of my life fixing my mess and I'll try make it hurt less and less everyday if you let me. Please." Those eyes again were the key to her soul and heart but she couldn't let him hurt her again. "Get out..please." She tried her best to hold in her sobs but her head out of his grasp she was quick to open the door motioning for him to leave. Surprisingly without a fight she watched him slowly make his way to her front door. Before stepping out the door way he turned to look her in the eyes so she understood the seriousness of what their situation had become. "Look at me!" He demanded and she complied. "I'm gonna leave you alone for now, but if I so much as here a soul talk about you having anything to do with someone else..I will not hesitate to end it for you and we will have a problem." Naomi just scoffed as he walked out slamming the door behind him.

...

When Monday night Raw came around Roman was livid. After his talk with Naomi he was getting ready to confront the man he felt had taken her away from him. The rage just kept building up. Walking around the arena looking for Dean he saw him in the hallway doing push ups getting ready for their match.

Roman's Pov

The man who was supposed to be my brother took someone who was so important away from me?! At first I didn't want to believe it but I couldn't deny it when I had the signs all along he was constantly warning me and telling me.

"_**Man what are you doing?you got a girl at home waiting for you!"**_

_**"One of these days she's gonna leave your ass."**_

_**"why do keep on doing this to her man? You and I both know she deserves better."**_

It was all the proof I needed...Soon as he spotted me he got up ready to dap up but I wasn't for that shit tonight. My rage blinded me as I attacked. I could feel people trying to grab me but I wasn't done. Blow after blow I delivered to his face but I just couldn't stop. It was her voice that caught me. The voice that had been avoiding me all night. Freezing before I could deliver my next punch Naomi and Lana stood there frightened and confused with Renee next to them who had tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?!" Dean shouted taking his big ass foot to my chest knocking me off of him. "IT WAS YOU! YOU TOLD HER TO LEAVE ME!WHAT THE FUCKS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" My voice boomed through the arena hallway.

Getting to his feet I had to fight the urge to knock him on his ass again. I was satisfied watching him trying to catch all the blood running from his nose. "You call yourself family... Yet you tried to tear it apart. " I said letting out a dark to walk away I watched as Renee embraced him in a comforting hug and tried to help him stop the bleeding.

"I did what was right man! She's my family too!" I heard Dean shout from a far behind around I came face to face with Naomi who looked like she was in another world. Sucking my teeth as I began walk past her I felt her grip my hand only to rip it out of her grasp. "He didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. You should stop blaming people for your choices and move on." She said quietly walking towards Renee and Dean.

...

When Raw was over I had to go see Stephanie McMahon about the altercation earlier. She basically told me if I didn't start acting like a champion I wouldn't be one ever again and all my future shots at the title would be gone. The drive to the hotel had given me some time to think. Me and Naomi had so much history and even though we weren't together we would always have the chemistry.

I wanted Naomi to be mine again and I wanted to make things right but sometimes I want nothing to do with her cause I know I'll never be good enough for her. There are things I still haven't told Naomi but I just can't wrap my head around everything all the time. I want her but I don't deserve and I can't have her yet I will never allow her to be with someone else.

I've done many things to Naomi that I could never be proud of but I learned to cope with our situation. She made me my best and she was my biggest cheerleader. I know I've constantly taken advantage of her and I can't stand to see her break down. She's always been so strong and never lets me see how she's feeling just so she can be strong for me and I abused the hell of her. Every time I was angry I took it out on her whether it was through sex or if we got into an argument I would slam her into something and call her any name I could think of but she would never tell a soul.

There are things that haven't been said. Every time we argue neither of us will bring it up because we want to forget but we will never move on if we don't. When I finally go to the hotel I checked in and went straight to my room. I needed to see Naomi I had to talk to her, we had to fix our problems. Something happened to us over the past six months that led me to try and do better and be a better man but Naomi is suffering, I can see it every time I look into her eyes.

Walking down to the lobby I had to find Naomi. Approaching the perky lady at the front desk I throw on my most charming smile and even took my hair out of its bun. "Hi its me again, Mr. Roman Reigns I was hoping you'd be able to give me a key to my wife's hotel room should be under the name Naomi Knight." The girls smile instantly fell once she heard I was married. "Uh sir I would love to help you but I would need some proof that she is indeed your wife we can't just give out hotel keys and why wouldn't you be sharing a room with your wife sir?" Dang this lady was nosy.

"Well as far as I'm concerned that's none of your business and if you need proof... " Scrolling through my phone till I found a picture of Naomi and I at the beach the night I had planned us a romantic evening. We used to be so happy back then... "Oh okay yes your wife checked in a few minutes ago. She is staying in room 324." Sliding me they key card across the counter I quickly noticed her number written on a sticky note attached to it. Throwing the note away making her gasp I turned on my heels and headed towards the elevator.

...

Naomi's Pov

Sitting crisscross applesauce on my bed after my blazing hot shower I sit there with a cheeseburger and fries in my hands waiting to be eaten but I just can't bring myself to do it. Picking up my food just inhaling the smell makes me full but I have to try is what Lana and Renee told me and I promised them I would. I also promised _her_ that I would try too. I promised to give _her_ my all so _she_ could make me better and that's what I will do.

Getting ready to take a bite I'm saved by the bell when I hear a quick knock at my door. Getting up I walk down the hallway towards the living area . Soon as I put my hand on the door knob the person knocks again. Opening the door I come face to face with the poison who keeps trying to spread through my body and take over all over again. Does he like hurting me? Why does he keep coming back?

"Can we talk? I know you said to stay professional but I just can't stay away from you. I have to do this or none of us will ever get are somethings that I have to tell you." Hearing his voice makes my knees buckle almost but I have to control it. I feel nauseous and my anxiety is skyrocketing.I felt myself shaking...I was preparing myself to get hurt again.

Stepping aside to let him in I now take the blame for him coming back into my life. I am letting the poison spread through my body again.I want closure and so does he, but if I get hurt again the only one I can blame is myself.

**So many questions are being raised in this chapter tell me who you think SHE is and what do you think Roman is hiding?Also how do you feel about Naomi's behavior? What do you think is wrong with her?**

**Oh how I've missed you guys! I'm getting ready to update both books soon and manage to keep them on schedule so keep your fingers crossed like I am! Review please I love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
